Dos años es demasiado tiempo
by Ginevra Lilian Potter
Summary: curandose heridas despues de luna llena descubren sus sentimiento S/R


Me estaba curando las heridas de la anterior luna llena, junto con Sirius quien había recibido la peor parte. Lo mire con ojos tristes, y el me sonrío

-Que sucede Moony?- me pregunto mientras se aplicaba la poción cicatrizante en su brazo.

-Porque lo hiciste Sirius- le pregunte

- Porque hice que?

-Padfoot- dije mirándolo fijamente, porque te acercaste tanto, porque impediste que me hiriera, mira como quedaste.

El solo me sonrío y dijo

-Recuéstate Moony te curare las heridas del pecho. Yo me quede estático

- No te voy a comer, me sonrío con esa sonrisa única que el tiene

Yo trague saliva, el se acerco y me hizo recostarme, se hinco a un lado de la cama y empezó a esparcir la poción sobre mis heridas, las acariciaba lentamente, sentía su respiración calmada sobre mi pecho, y mi corazón latía desbocadamente, no podía evitarlo, ya no tenia control sobre mi cuando se trataba de Sirius, ya no deseaba tener control, dos malditos años de el , pero ya no podía seguir soportándolo, si Sirius seguía no se lo que seria capaz de hacer.

Derepente sentí sus labios rozando una herida cerca de mi tetilla, bajo suavemente su boca y lamió la herida y de paso mi tetilla, no pude aguantar un gemido, el subió su rostro y miro mis ojos, acerco sus labios suavemente a los míos sin dejar de mirarme, acaricio mi rostro con su mano y rozó mis labios con los suyos, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, pero yo estaba en shock y cuando me di cuenta, Sirius Black, el caza faldas de Hogwarts me estaba besando, no fui capaz de responder me sentía aturdido.

El se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

-Sabes porque lo hice Moony?- yo no sabia a que se refería, si al beso o a su hazañaza de salir herido. Negué con la cabeza

-Porque no me gusta que te lastimes, porque esas heridas que te haces, las siento como mías, porque al verte sufrir, sufro Moony, porque yo te amo Remus Lupin, desde hace dos malditos años que callo este sentimiento, dos años intentando olvidarte por el bien de nuestra amistad, dos años de contenerme, pero ya no puedo, ya no soy capaz de solo abrazarte cuando duermes y tienes una pesadilla o después de cada luna llena, ya no soy capaz de seguir así, e intentado olvidarte de todas las maneras posibles, de enterrar este sentimiento, pero ya no puedo mas.

Me sentía como en las nubes, Sirius, Sirius mi amigo el ser que mas he querido me ama

- Porque Moony tu…

No lo dejo seguir hablando, y lo beso, el responde o lo intenta, pero no me atrevo mas que a rozarle y me separo.

-A no Moony, he esperado dos años para besarte y ese no es un beso.

Vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos, me besa suavemente y a la vez con pasión, acaricia mis labios con su lengua y pide permiso para entrar, abro mi boca ansioso, y saboreo la suya, ya no soy capaz de pensar, no recuerdo mis heridas, ni mi cuerpo cansado, solo se que le amo, y aunque pensé que nunca seria posible para mi , siento que su beso me hace tocar el cielo por unos instantes.

Nos separamos agitados y sus hermosos ojos grises se posan en los míos

- Y que me dices mi lupino amigo, tengo esperanzas?

-Crees que te hubiera dejado besarme, si no las tuvieras?- le pregunto y esta vez soy yo quien le besa, el que prueba sus labios, entre beso y beso el responde.

- Claro , soy Sirius Black no?- coloca su típica cara de arrogante y yo levanto una ceja

Esta bien tomare eso como un si,- dice al ver mi cara, e intenta besarme de nuevo, pero me separo, me toca decirle lo que siento.

-Yo también te amo Sirius Black, pero eres un tonto por no decírmelo antes y yo también lo soy por no atreverme, por sentir ese maldito miedo de arruinar todo, pero es mas tu culpa por demostrar lo contrario y andar detrás de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

-Esta bien mi culpa, lo admito, pero mi lobito, dime como remediar eso.- dice y coloca su sonrisa picara

-Bésame – contesto y nos volvemos a besar, una lucha boca a boca comienza, Sirius sigue encima mío, nuestros pechos se tocan y mis manos se enredan en su cabello a la vez que las suyas están en mi pelo y en mi pecho.

- Tardaron bastante en darse cuenta, solo no quemen la habitación, y no vayan a traumar al pobre Pete cuando regrese!- nos grita James, después de reponerse al vernos así, yo debajo de Sirius, sin camisa, en su cama, mientras nos besamos.

-Espera no mas cuando estés con la zanahoria y yo te interrumpa- dice Paddie no muy contento con la interrupción.

-Si, si – dice James no dándole mucha importancia, pero de repente su semblante cambio- Me dio una cita! pueden creerlo?-grita y sale corriendo en busca de Lily de nuevo.

-Ya era hora - me río y le sonrío a Paddie.

-Que cosa lobito?

- Que Lils accediera, sonrío, llevan dos años así

Sirius se ríe, dos años son demasiado tiempo para cualquiera, y vuelve a apoderarse de mis labios.

_-Dos años-_ pienso-_ demasiado tiempo._

_______________________________________________________________________________

_lamento si es algo cursi pero deciaba escribirlo =D_


End file.
